Users often prefer to login remotely to their accounts from various devices. These devices may be within a firewall, but oftentimes they may be outside a firewall. For example, users may wish to login on a public kiosk device. Nonetheless, data and services should be provided seamlessly and securely. Various roaming profile mechanisms, such as Microsoft's roaming profiles, enable users to login remotely. However, such roaming profile mechanisms are often configured to operate within a firewall, security perimeter, or with trusted devices and/or may require the users to have accounts on the login devices.